


Thank you for everything

by Tillyalf427



Series: Death note one shots [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Near X abused self harming reader





	Thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I'm moving it off wattpad

 

"Everyone, this is Y/n L/n. I expect you all to be nice to her." Roger stated before leaving the H/c girl alone. A few people came up to the H/c girl however, they left soon after when she didn't say much.

"Oi, Y/n is it? Come here." A voice said from the other side of the room. The voice belonged to a blonde haired male who was dressed fully in black and he smirked as Y/n began making her way over to him.

"Y..yeah..?" Y/n stuttered, making the blond boy laugh

"I could use someone like you, do you want to be friends?" The blond boy smirked and the look on his face told Y/n that she didn't really have a choice in the matter and that he would use her anyway.

"O..okay...What do you mean though, someone like me...?" Y/n asked uncertainly

"I'll tell you one day, you don't need to know just yet...."The blonde replied

\--------------------------

Another punch came flying towards Y/n's face as Mello shouted and screamed at her. Memories of the day that she had met Mello rushed through her head. She wanted to ask. She wanted to know what Mello had meant when he had said he could 'use someone like her' however, she was terrified to ask, terrified to even breathe too loudly around him, she could never know what would set him off. This time she had simply said hi to Matt and then Mello freaked and the abuse started once again.

Matt had left, they had both learnt that it was better if he didn't try to help. Whenever he tried to help, Mello just beat him up as well and he would usually carry on beating Y/n for even longer as he thought that she was trying to turn Matt against him.

Life was hell for Y/n. It had started out great, Mello had been nice enough to her at Wammy's and he had continued being alright after the three of them left the orphanage however, after joining the mafia, Mello had begun letting his anger out on his friends. At first, Y/n only stayed because Mello was stressed and he needed help however, over time she became afraid. As Mello became more and more violent, Y/n became more and more afraid of what Mello would do if she left.

Due to her fear of leaving, Y/n stayed and endured the many beatings off Mello. Her will to live died a little bit with each beating and she was close to considering committing suicide as it would be less painful than living with Mello.

Mello didn't realise how his violence affected the H/c girl, he never saw the older scars or the fresh cuts. Honestly he wouldn't care anyway.

Another hard punch landed on Y/n's jaw and a sickening crack sounded throughout the room as Y/n choked back a sob at the throbbing pain in her face.

"Get out of my sight" Mello spat at her, glaring. Y/n stood up weakly, grabbing hold of the doorframe so that she didn't fall over. She went stumbling down the hall until she reached her room.

As soon as she reached her room, she went inside and closed the door, practically collapsing onto it. The H/c girl dragged herself over to her bedside table, throwing open the drawer and searching frantically for the blade she kept in there. Once her hand felt the cool metal, she relaxed slightly, leaning back against her bed and regretting it immediately when one of the many bruises littering her back hit the metal bed frame. Y/n turned the blade over in her hand before pulling her sleeve up carelessly and slicing a long cut down her arm. It was relaxing for her, watching the blood pool out of the thin cut. It was calming knowing that she had control of this, and that she could end all of the pain and suffering if she wanted to.

_Maybe I should just end it all......It's not like anyone would miss me...._

Y/n raised the blade up again, making another long, deep cut in her arm. She repeated this multiple times before she was sure that she would bleed out here.

_Hah, I can't wait until I'm gone, I'm sure Mello can't wait either...._

A loud knock on the door scared Y/n and Matt entered the room, his eyes softening when he saw the blood running down Y/n's arm.

"Hey, Mello told me to come and get you, he's going to visit the SPK, he wants you to go with him." Matt said, closing the door and making his way over to the H/c girl sat on the floor

"You know this isn't the answer, don't you?" Matt asked cautiously, not wanting to make the situation worse. Y/n simply nodded, avoiding eye contact with Matt as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to go and get some antiseptic and some bandages and I'll sort your arm out for you, okay?" Matt said, already heading towards the door

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." Y/n replied weakly, Matt simply smiled sympathetically and left the room.

He came back a few minutes later and slipped into Y/n's room, closing the door behind him once again. He sat down next to Y/n, holding his hand out expectantly. Y/n reluctantly showed him her arm and Matt gently grabbed her wrist, staring at the long cut and trying to guess how deep it was.

"Y/n...this looks really deep, it looks like it might need stitches..." Matt said, turning to look at Y/n

"Well we both know Mello won't let me go to a hospital to have stitches so how about I just bleed out, I'd prefer that to be honest." Y/n said, her voice blank ad emotionless

"Y/n don't talk like that. For now, I'll just have to clean it and put some bandages on it but if you go with Mello to the SPK, Near is there, try and get someone to distract Mello and tell Near everything, I know he'll try to help." Matt said, his voice growing quieter, scared that Mello might hear him.

"Why would Near care? I never did anything to help him." Y/n asked confused

"That's not for me to tell you. I promise you, tell Near everything and he'll try to help. Then you can ask him yourself." Matt said, standing up after securing the bandages on Y/n's wrist. He offered Y/n his hand and puled the H/c girl up as well before the two of them left the room, going to find Mello.

\------------------------

The drive to the SPK headquarters was quiet. Y/n went in the car with Matt who had been strangely quiet since their conversation earlier.

"Matt, are you alright?" Y/n asked after a while.

"....Huh? What? No I'm fine. I'm just hoping that Near can help." Matt said, not even glancing in Y/n's direction

"Oh, okay....What's going to happen if he can't help..?" Y/n asked uncertainly.

"I don't know to be honest. Let's think about that when it gets to it." Matt replied

\-----------------------

Before long, they all reached the SPK headquarters, Mello led the way inside, yelling at Matt and Y/n whenever they fell too far behind him.

It wasn't long until they reached a large room filled with multiple computer screens, Near was sat in the middle of the room, staring blankly at one of the screens. The white haired boy didn't even flinch at Mello's loud voice whereas Y/n flinched at any small moment that the blond made.

"I'll try and distract Mello in a minute, you go and talk to Near." Matt said quietly to Y/n. Mello was currently talking to Near and so, Matt shouted him over, gaining the blonde's attention and leaving Near on his own.

"Y/n, how have you been?" Near asked as Y/n slowly came closer to him

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," Y/n said

"I already know Y/n, you're staying here from now on." Near said, his voice emotionless

"H...How did you know....? Did Matt tell you?" Y/n asked in disbelief

"I figured it out, I'm guessing that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Y...yeah.." Y/n stuttered

"Mello, I think it's time you left." Near said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for arguments

"What? You know what, fuck you, Y/n come on!" Mello said angrily, not bothering to argue with Near for once

"Actually, Y/n's staying here." Near said emotionlessly

"What are you on about? No she's not. Come on Y/n!" Mello said, grabbing Y/n's wrist and attempting to drag her out however, a small hand grabbed Mello's

"Mello, either you leave without her or I call security and get you to leave." Near stated blankly

"Fuck you both." Mello spat as he left the room. Matt followed sheepishly behind him and once they had both left, Near came up behind Y/n, gently grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I promise you, you'll be safe here..." Near whispered, as if any loud noises would scare the H/c girl.

"Near, can I ask you something?" Y/n asked quietly

"Of course you can. What is it?" Near replied softly, gently stroking the back of Y/n's hand with his thumb.

"Why do you care? Matt said before that he knew that you would help but I don't understand why you care about someone like me?" Y/n said

"I don't know what you mean by someone like you but I care because I love you. I understand you might not love me back but I still want to help." Near explained

"Near...I..I can't say that I love you but I do like you....I don't really know you but I'd like to get to know you more..." Y/n said, avoiding eye contact with the white haired boy.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to get to know me, I'm not letting you go back to Mello, especially not because I know the things he did to you. and the things he made you do to yourself." Near said, gently grabbing Y/n's bandaged wrist and placing a light kiss of it.

"Thank you Near, for everything." Y/n said with tears forming in her eyes


End file.
